


All Senses Lost

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Other, Sensory Deprivation, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sunstreaker's lost, but Sideswipe is there to guide him.





	All Senses Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14. Sensory Deprivation

                Sideswipe’s hands wandered.

                Audials and optics offlined, nasal receptors muted, all Sunstreaker had were his tactile sensors.

                And his twin bond, but Sideswipe had an iron grip on his end of it. Despite being in the same room as each other, Sideswipe felt as if he were on the opposite side of the planet. So the dichotomy of the sensation of distance and the feel of Sideswipe’s familiar fingers roaming over Sunstreaker’s plating was dizzying, to say the least.

                He never knew where Sideswipe would touch next. One minute he was mouthing the slats of Sunstreaker’s helm vent and the next he was lightly tracing the dip of his lower abdomen. It put Sunstreaker on edge and despite only a few minutes of being deaf and blind, he felt as if his entire frame was one live wire.

                A stroke down his forearm had Sunstreaker gasping. A tickle at the back of his knee would have had both buckling and sending him to the ground if not for the fact that his arms were tied to an overhead beam.

                He shivered and moaned when Sideswipe’s fingers trailed up his inner thigh, one of them just skirting his onlined spike. The fingers continued up his chest and somewhere along the way, Sunstreaker forgot that his brother had two hands as well a mouth.

                The tip of his spike was suddenly engulfed in hot, wet suction while two digits unerringly found his anterior node and lightly pinched it. Sunstreaker couldn’t hear himself shouting, but he highly suspected he was. He writhed under the twin sensations until they abruptly and disappointingly ceased. His right side received a playful nip when he whined a protest, more lost than when he had first turned his receptors off.

                Sideswipe explored every inch of Sunstreaker’s body, even tapping on his chest to indicate that he wanted Sunstreaker’s spark exposed. The underside of his pedes, the back of his ankle, his spark crystal… none of it was sparred as Sideswipe stroked, licked, caressed, and mouthed at every bit of him.

                Sunstreaker knew his lips were moving, begging. He could be incited to plead if worked over hard enough, but it felt like Sideswipe had barely exerted any effort on him this entire session. Sunstreaker would be embarrassed, but he wanted, no, _needed_ something consistent, something concrete and real. So he begged, even if he couldn’t hear what he was asking for.

                It was easier that way.

                Finally, _finally_ Sideswipe took pity on him. He stepped in close and wrapped one hand around the back of Sunstreaker’s nape, pressing an open mouth kiss against Sunstreaker’s lips. He groaned into the kiss because _this_ was real. This was his twin’s glossa in his mouth and…

                … _ohhhh_ … that was his fingers encircling Sunstreaker’s spike and pumping it with seemingly no signs of stopping this time. Then Sideswipe leaned in, his spike leaving a trail of wetness against Sunstreaker’s hip as he rutted against him.

                If his optics had been onlined, they’d have rolled back into his head. Sideswipe’s plating was scorching hot. He leaned back into his twin as well as he could, seeking more of that delicious contact.

                Sideswipe obliged him, their feet tangling together and his arm heavy over Sunstreaker’s shoulders. The hand on his spike sped up and his lower belly seized suddenly, once, twice, and then he was overloading into Sideswipe’s palm, the digits squeezing every last drop out of him.

                A moment later, he felt a spatter of liquid against his side and Sunstreaker’s entire body vibrated with his pleased moan. Sideswipe’s transfluid was like a brand on his armor, searing in its claim.

                He would have been content to have Sideswipe lean against him for a while longer and then indicate for him to online his audials and optics. But instead, Sideswipe gave Sunstreaker several moments and then slid his hands up Sunstreaker’s arms, releasing the cuffs one by one. Sunstreaker wobbled a little, but Sideswipe slid a hand around his waist and steadied him before leading him away.

                Sunstreaker followed trustingly, letting Sideswipe direct him down onto their berth. He thought Sideswipe might end things then, but he again surprised Sunstreaker. He climbed on top of the bed and then on top of Sunstreaker, blanketing his front with that wonderful heat once more. Sideswipe’s mouth was soft as he pressed his lips against Sunstreaker’s, and his hands started to roam again.

                That’s when Sunstreaker realized that this session wasn’t over; it had just begun.

 

~ End


End file.
